Shockingly Realistic
by VyzieTaur
Summary: The survivors from L4D get a chance to experience realism. One Shot


**A/N**: This is just something I knocked together in the last fifteen minutes. I've never done anything with comedy in before (and that may still be the case) so don't just me too harshly. Enjoy

* * *

"HEY! Where'd everyone go?" Zoey spun wildly in a circle, frantically searching the hallway for signs of her teammates.

"What do you mean where'd we all go? We're right behind you" Louis questioned Zoey's strange behaviour apprehensively, thinking maybe she'd had one too many knocks to the head.

"Oh, yeah" Zoey eyed her companions suspiciously "you guys look sorta different"

"I think Francis had a wash earlier" Louis flashed a grin at the biker who looked none too impressed. However he was feeling above childish jibes today and kept his mouth shut. In truth, he thought Zoey had a point. _She_ looked kind of different as well.

"Ok, well now everyone's accounted for shall we continue?" Bill motioned forward with his gun inviting Zoey to take the lead and the rest followed behind her, searching for a way down and out of this tower block, scanning the doorways on either side for any signs of movement.

Nothing stirred, and this made the group more cautious than if a large horde had been charging towards them. It was funny the way attitudes changed in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.

They had just rounded a corner and were still making steady progress when an almighty explosion shook them all to the core. A section of the corridor ahead crashed inwards in a ball of flames and debris, blocking off their prospective course.

"Bloody hell!" Louis yelled, jumping two foot into the air and nearly into Bills arms.

"Alright calm down. It's just a small explosion"

"Just a small explosion!?" Louis looked at Bill open mouthed before realising he was the only one. He quickly shut it again. "I'm good"

Zoey met Francis's eyes but had to look away quickly before she started laughing. They guys already seemed to think she was crazy today. No reason to start laughing manically and prove them right.

The new obstacle forced them to take a right into a small side room, which turned out not to be such a bad idea.

"Pipe bomb here" Zoey called "I've got one already so does someone else want to grab it?"

"I will" said Louis "Um, where is it?"

"Right there. On the end of that table. No, to your right. Too far, back a bit on your left" Louis was still looking at the table completely mystified so Zoey walked forward, picked it up and waved it in his face. "This close enough for you?"

"Oh, thanks" He still looked perplexed.

"Um, Zoey. How did you know that was there?"

"What are you talking about? I could see it? You know, by looking at it? What is with you guys today?"

"I don't know but something seriously weird is going on"

"Agreed but I say we figure it out later. After we've gotten to a safe room"

All nodded their agreement and still leading, Zoey stepped out of the window and onto the narrow ledge that would take them past the fiery obstruction inside and to the next room.

"Whoa! Where'd she go?!" from the back of the group Bill called them all to attention. Louis who was just about to step out behind Zoey had had well and truly enough of the strange goings on of the last ten minutes; ever since they had started the Dead Centre campaign.

"Ok seriously what is going on here? Zoey is right there, she just stepped out the window and on to the ledge. You saw her do it, we all did"

"Yeah, but I can't _see_ her. You've never noticed that we can see each other through walls before?"

"Shit! I knew you guys looked different somehow. You're not glowing!"

"Well I'll be damned, he's right! Hey Zoey, get back here! We've figured it out!"

"Zoey? Hello?"

"Hello? What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm just in front of...well I was. Where'd you guys go?"

"We haven't left that room yet?"

"What room? Why can't I see you?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! We don't glow anymore! Stay where you are, we're coming over"

One by one, Louis, Bill and Francis navigated the ledge and regrouped with Zoey in the next room. She had cleared the zombies out of the immediate area and was wiping the blood off of the blade of her axe. A look of relief passed across her face as she rejoined the others. Suddenly, all four felt a lot more vulnerable. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Zoey spoke up

"Right, I guess we better keep going then"

"Hold on, where's Louis disappeared to now?"

"Awesome! I can pee with the door open!"

"Ok, you might not be glowing but you're not invisible. Close the door. No one needs to see that"

"So what are doing then?" asked Louis emerging from the bathroom.

"Well" Zoey answered "We're going to have to use teamwork like never before"

Francis glanced at Bill

"Oh we are so screwed"


End file.
